Volturi Princess
by Superior Starlight
Summary: "I don't even know who you are anymore." "Of course you don't. I'm the Volturi Princess now." "Renesme, please-" "Renesme left when she decided she wanted to take charge of her own life." WIP
1. Prologue

**Hello there! This is a Renesme/Alec story, if you haven't heard by then. This is my first shot at a Fanfic, so please review! Constructive critisism is welcomed!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight, obviously.**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

My name is Lilliana Esmerelda Vain, Volturi Princess. I _used_ to be Renesme Cullen, hybrid daughter of Bella and Edward. But then HE came, destroying my life as I knew it. Not the Volturi. Not anyone you'd think of. Jacob Black ruined my former life.

It all started after I turned 18. I had gone over to La Push to meet with my best friend, Leah. It was ironic that she was my best friend, as she had and still did hate my mother. Just like my favorite family member, Aunt Rose, once did hate my mother. She was off today, extremely twitchy.

"What's wrong, Leah? And don't try lying to me, I have uncles that have drilled me in the art of lie detection since I was ten."

"Jacob directly ordered me not to tell you."

"Screw that. What were his exact orders?"

"I order you not to say anything to Renesme."

"Interesting. If you were to write it down, it wouldn't be considered _saying_ it, would it?"

"I don't think so. Worth a try." She grabbed a pen and a napkin from the counter of the kitchen. We were sitting in Leah's kitchen where she and her brother Seth, currently resided. She scribbled furiously, and I peered over to see what she was so worked up about.

"Jacob is cheating on you with Sophia Fresh. Their relationship is so intimate, he even told the elders that you weren't his mate, Sophia is."

"H-How is that possible?"

"I don't know, but apparently it either is, or Jacob has been pretending this whole time. Even though I suspect the latter, I doubt Jacob is that good of an actor. There's another meeting tonight, and he invited Sophia."

No wonder Jacob had been so twitchy as of late, especially around my father. When my father found out, Jacob would be dead.

"How long have they been going out?"

"Eight months."

"Does she know about the pack?"

"Yes."

"Who else knew and never bothered to tell me?"

"Emily found out this morning, and was planning to tell you with me today, but she had a last minute emergency. Seth, Embry, and Paul all knew, but they were forced to keep quiet. Sam found out this morning with Emily, and I've never seen anyone look so pissed. Even I doubt that I've ever looked like that."

Renesme contemplated that. "How about this? I'll crash the meeting tonight after I can prove he was cheating on me. But don't you dare tell him or anyone else."

"You have my word. After all, what are best friends here for?"

"Do you have chocolate?"

Leah grinned. "In the cupboard. Lake loves to spoil me."

"That's a good thing, Leah. Don't forget that fact."

* * *

><p>That night, I stalked quietly to the campfire. I saw them gathered around. Then I saw HIM. KISSING Sophia Fresh. I snapped a picture with my camera. I felt the anger boiling in me, although I knew it wasn't rational. I never did love Jacob. I dated him for my parents' approval. Without thinking, I ran as fast as I could, behind them within a matter of seconds. I punched Jacob so hard, his nose completely snapped. The sickening crunch brought a sense of brief satisfaction within me, but not much.<p>

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I screamed. "FIRST YOU TELL MY FATHER THAT YOU WISH TO MARRY ME FOREVER, AND THEN HERE YOU ARE, KISSING A GIRL WITH WHOM YOU'VE BEEN CHEATING ON FOR ALMOST A YEAR!"

"Your father knows," he replied, trying to staunch the flow of blood and set his nose right.

"You're lying. Why would he know and not tell me, let alone kill you?"

"It's true." He said smugly. "He just hopes you'll live with it."

"Whatever, you asshole." I said, and then walked off.

I ran home. I ran straight into the cottage, then into my room. I threw my laptop, some clothes, and a small jewelry box into a Louis Vuitton/Eden collaborative bag my aunt Alice gave me for Christmas. Then I barged into my parent's room. They were going at it, and if I weren't so distracted with recent events, I would've screamed. My mother indeed screamed, and quickly pulled some sheets over them.

"Hey," I said casually, "I'm going to stay at the main house for a couple of days. If Black comes, tell him I'm in my room here and refuse to see him."

My father furrowed his brows and tried to read my mind. But I was one step ahead of him. In my mind were the lyrics to "Think before He Cheats" by Carrie Underwood. He frowned, then reluctantly agreed.

"Thanks, dad, mom. You can go back to your sex." Then I ran out of the room before they registered what I said. I raced to the Main House.

"Aunt Rose? Are you busy?" She appeared at the top of the stairs, followed by Uncle Emmett.

"Renesme? What's wrong?"

"Can we go to your room and talk?" They nodded, sensing immediately that something was wrong. They always were able to make time for me when I needed it, no matter what. We sat down, them on the edge of the bed, me, cross-legged on the floor.

"Jacob cheated on me. He has been for eight months."

"Why that little mongrel!" Snarled Aunt Rose, jumping up. She tried to go to the door, but was stopped by Emmett, who snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her down.

"The problem is that mom and dad are kind of fond of Jacob, mom especially. He's bound to lie to escape their wrath. I just need you to back me up. It's the truth, I swear." I recounted the events within the last 24 hours, and they just nodded and listened closely. Then I asked if I could stay in their room.

"Why?" asked Uncle Emmett.

"Pretty soon Jacob's going to come looking for me, with lame excuses. I don't want him to find me, so I'm not going to stay in my room. Could you please not tell anyone I'm in this room?" They agreed, and I curled up on the floor.

Then I fell asleep, facing the window. Facing what could happen when the sun came across the horizon once more.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 1: WHAT?

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait, life caught up with me and blah blah blah...anyway, here's Chapter 1. Also, I'm sorry for the funny spacing, I don't know why it does that. Don't forget to Rate & Review! :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1:WHAT?<strong>_

The next morning, Renesme was woken to the sound of her father's enraged shouts.

"RENESME CARLIE CULLEN! GET YOUR SORRY LITTLE ASS DOWN HERE NOW!"  
>"Edward!"<br>"Sorry, Bella."  
>"Dad," I groaned, knowing he would hear. "It's 7:30 in the morning. On a <em>Saturday<em>."  
>"I really don't care."<br>"That's because _you_ don't need _your_ beauty sleep. You don't need to sleep **at all**!"  
>Someone held a mug of my favorite coffee in front of me, steaming with French Vanilla coffee with whipped cream and chocolate shavings. I sat up and grabbed it immediately.<br>"Oh, look," said my father, smirking, "you're up."  
>I rolled my eyes and stood up, feeling slightly sore for sleeping on a hardwood floor. I walked to my room and started to get ready for my day, leaving my coffee on my dresser. I wore a white blouse with a black corset, and dark blue skinny jeans. I put on a pair of black pumps, straightened my hair, and put on some chandelier earrings.<br>"Hurry," my father called, "We're getting together for a family meeting in 10."

"Did Alice buy too many shoes again? If the worse happens, I'll buy her Prada platforms with money from my personal accounts!"

"That's not it."

"They what on Earth could be so important?"

"Hurry up and get down here."

"Fineeeeee."

I dressed and walked downstairs slowly. I stopped halfway. A particular stench was in the air. It simply stunk. I frowned. Jacob was here. That asshole. I went to my room, and grabbed my perfume, making sure to over spray. He made it clear that he hated my perfume. That was fine by me. Anything that he hated was loved by me. It was odd how my perspective of him had changed over a couple of days, it was surreal. I decided that he was going to be more of a brotherly figure than he would ever be as my suitor. I headed downstairs after making sure everything was perfect. I stalked past Jacob, who was making small talk with my parents. I ran over to Aunt Rose, who was speaking in urgent hushed tones with Grandma Esme.

"_He's_ here." I muttered.

"Yeah," She said, glancing back at him. "The meeting has something to do with him. Your father actually called for it."

"Wonderful." I said. "Fido and my father both against me."

Carlisle called for our attention. "Alright, everyone's here."

Everyone headed into the dining room. Carlisle sat at the head of the table, Esme to his right, Jasper to his left. I sat next to Esme, with Rose to my right. Emmett sat next to Rose. Aunt Alice sat next to Jasper, mom was on Alice's other side, then my father, then Fido.

"So," I said. "What's so urgent?"

"The ridiculous fabrication that you made up. Seriously, Renesme, I thought we taught you better than to make such a serious accusation. It's very reckless to accuse someone of cheating. And very thoughtless. Didn't you know werewolf imprint bonds can't be broken?"

"I'm not lying! I have pictures!" I shoved the camera at them, the picture clear as day.

"Photoshop works wonders, Renesme." stated Jacob.

"You can't do Photoshop while the picture is in the camera, you idiot." I could feel my temper flaring, not a good sign.

"And seeing as you're old enough, Jacob has made a generous offer. Your hand in marriage in exchange for forgiveness."

"Generous offer? Hand in marriage? Daddy, this isn't the Dark Ages anymore, it's the twenty-first century! We no longer arrange marriages, and we no longer treat women as if they are possessions to fight for or own. Besides, I don't want to marry him."

"Too bad."

"WHAT?" I shrieked, "Aunt Rose, please back me up!"

"Edward, you are such a hypocrite! How dare you make her marry him! You waited over 100 years to meet Bella, and now you want to arrange a marriage!"

"_You_ originally married for physical looks and money, Rosalie." Sneered my father.

She balled her fists. "Shut up you ASSHOLE!"

"It's not as if Renesme doesn't love Jacob anyway."

I coughed loudly and suggestively.

"Are you okay, Nessie?" Jacob looked falsely concerned. I threw him a dirty look.

"It's none of your business, dog. And don't call me that. I'm not the Lock Ness Monster, am I?"

"Alright," said Carlisle, "Fighting isn't going to help any of you."

"Well, agreeing to marry Fido isn't going to help _me_." I stated. "Can I go shopping today?"

"I'll take you." Said Rose.

"No." Said my father. "You are not going anywhere until you have agreed."

"If we're finished, I'm going to go upstairs; I have a monster of a migraine." I stood up, and ran into my parent's room in the house, after grabbing my bag from my room. I bolted and barricaded the door, while blocking my thoughts altogether. It was a skill that Alice and Jasper had taught me, to keep my private thoughts private, like my mother.

"She's upstairs, and it seems like she's defiling the furniture," I heard Jasper say, though softly. "She feels angry, resenting, and sad. Let her cool off. She'll be willing to talk civilly in a few hours."

"I think I'll take her shopping." Said Alice. "That always makes her feel better."

"Esme and I shall join you Alice." Rose replied. "I need her advice on a color scheme for some rooms in one of the other houses that Emmett destroyed the other day..."

"I definitely won't," said my mother. She hated shopping with a fiery passion.

"Emmett," Rose said, lowering her voice slightly, "If you come and hold my bags for me, then tonight-" Here, she trailed off, but we all knew he would be getting some.

"But Ro-ose. That's not fa-air." My uncle whined.

"Well, neither is my conscience."

I heard Emmett sigh. Then, I heard Jacob's voice, saying "You're so vain, blondie."

"So be it."

"Just like Nessie."

I punched the window, completely shattering it.

"I think she heard you." Someone said.

"Naw, really? I could have _never_ guessed." Said Rose. This comment, of course, set off an insult war between my now ex-boyfriend and my aunt, a common occurrence at this house.

I silently grabbed my bag and climbed out of the window. I moved to the garage, where my hot pink convertible was. I threw my bag in, then climbed back into my parent's room. I un-barricaded the door, then walked to my room and sat down, looking through my Coach bag while listening to the radio. I decided to take a shower. Afterwards, I wore a spaghetti strap green dress, with a watercolor-like print. I braded my hair and added a headband with a similar green flower.

"Hey, Renesme?" called Aunt Alice, "Want to go shopping?"

"Yes!" I exclaimed, "And I want to use my car."

"Sure," laughed my aunt. "We can also take Emmett's."

It was decided that Esme was going to ride with me, and Alice went with Rose and Emmett. Before we left, I thought a bit, then turned around and said:

"Bye, Y'All! I'll be back! Did that sound _Terminator_ enough?" Everyone burst out laughing, except for Fido. But no one cared about him in my mind.

I drove like a crazy person to Burberry first, where I bought polos, cardigans, corsets, and coats. Then we hit the mall. At Sunglass Hut, I bought many oversized Ray-Bans and Guccis. Then I hit Aeropostale, Hollister, Charlotte Ruse, American Eagle, and Abercrombie & Fitch for high-school outfits, for that was what I posed as. Then I ransacked Victoria's Secret and Bath & Body Works. I veered off into the Apple Store next, buying cases for my iPad and MacBook. At H&M and Forever 21, I decided to try some different looks. Bad-Ass? Sweetheart? The possibilities were endless. By the time I finished the middle-priced stores, I already had armfuls of bags.

After basically buying down many name-brand stores, I strolled expertly into Pandora. My parents had never allowed me a Pandora, but seeing as they weren't here, they couldn't stop me. I contemplated what I wanted. Solid gold, definitely. I settled on five charms and four beads to start with. Couldn't be spending _too_ much money, that would arouse suspicion. For the charms, I chose a heart-lock-and-key charm, to represent my now highly guarded heart, a crescent moon to remind myself to shoot for the stars, an anchor to remind myself to stay in reality, a suitcase to show my love of traveling, and a seahorse charm just because I found it highly adorable. As for the beads, I bought two dark purple and two black beads. Purple, the color of royalty, and black for serenity, dignity, and seriousness. I bought two clips to keep the charms in place, then admired my creation.

Smiling, I placed the bracelet into my bag. While my relatives wouldn't care that I spent so much money-Alice could predict the stock markets, so we were never short on money-but they would be shocked and upset that I had one against my parent's direct order on not to buy a Pandora. Whatever. If I couldn't buy something, I usually gave one of my uncles a hint, and when the next holiday came, voila! I would have managed to obtain my goal. But this was new. I used to never go against something they flat-out said no to. Which made my all the more determined to have one. I was a rebel at heart.

I hurried out calmly to the outdoor café, the spot predetermined where everyone decided to always meet when we went to this particular mall. Everyone was already there, sitting calmly, chatting away, and pretending to eat their food. Emmett looked positively repulsed at the number of bags that I carried. Well, I'm sorry if I'm too lazy to stop and place my bags in the car while I'm shopping. It ruins the collective mood. I seated myself beside Esme with a resigned sigh.

"Window shopping at Pandora again?" Alice asked sympathetically. I nodded solemnly. "Don't worry, if you don't have one by Christmas, I'll hook you up." I smiled. Being the "child" of the family had many perks. Getting spoiled beyond compare was one of them. Apparently, marrying who you wanted wasn't. How unfair was that? I would be willing to trade every penny of my family's very vast fortune if it meant I could make my own decisions. This is why I loved shopping.

"I think I'll visit Leah…tell my parents that I may stay over. I haven't visited her in a while." They agreed to let me, and I skipped lightly to my car, which, once again, had attracted a group of stares.

The drive to Leah's house was short. I pushed my car on unmercifully, going almost 120 miles per hour as soon as all the watching eyes disappeared. I screeched to a halt outside her house right as Leah sleepily walked out, coughing slightly from the fumes my car was emitting.

"I'm pretty sure that's not an eco-friendly thing to do." She stated, while trying to suppress a yawn.

"Well hello to you too." I said sardonically.

"Hello." She amended. "Now, enlighten me as to why you came and woke me up with you Willy Wonka car and terrifying driving skills."

I frowned. "Leah. It's 3:45 in the afternoon. Please tell me you and Lake haven't been, er, busy at night." Lake was Leah's mate. He was also in the Pack, and treated Leah well. Like how I once wished Jacob had. But now, I really couldn't care for Jacob. If he fell into a hole and died right now, I would throw a huge impromptu celebration and invite the whole town.

"Yeah, but that's not the main reason I stayed at Lake's. There's someone staying in my room at night, and while I know it's someone from the Pack, its creeping my out. I think they're in there right now."

"Then they need to learn a lesson." I strutted confidently into the Clearwater house, intent on confrontation. I assumed it was Seth and some sexdoll of his. Maybe he found his mate and didn't tell anyone. Whatever the reason, he shouldn't be using Leah's room. What I didn't expect was Jacob and Sophia, going at it faster than light. Leah and I gave identical shrieks of anger.

"HOW DARE YOU-"

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM-"

"YOU SLIMY, CHEATING BASTARD-"

"YOU INCORRIBLE, UNSENSITIVE GIT-"

"YOU'RE A PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A BOYFRIEND!"

"YOU'RE A PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR AN ALPHA! AND THAT WHORE OF YOURS BETTER GET OFF OF MY-"

"SHUT UP!" roared Jacob. Leah's mouth immediately sealed shut. Furiously, she began to grab nearby objects and peg them at Sophia. I joined in, and we threw the projectiles at inhumane speed. They hit her like missiles, point blank.

"What's going on?" asked an inquisitive yet authoritive voice. We froze, in time to hear a vase shatter on the ground. Lake, Seth, Emily, Sam, Paul, and Jared looked gobsmaked at the scene, there was no other way to describe it. Emily looked horrified at the number of shattered items on the floor. Not to mention that Jacob was standing up in front of Sophia, and was completely bare. I held Leah's purple solar powered digital clock in my hand, Leah held a ceramic platter, both of us were preparing to hurl it at Sophia.

"Oh, dear," said Emily.

"Hello," I said cheerfully, lowering the clock slightly. "How are you guys doing?"

"Pretty good," Seth replied. "Better if we didn't hear you from across the block…but fine."

"From across the block?"

"Yeah."

"What happened?" asked Sam.

"WHAT HAPPENED? WHAT HAPPENED? I'LL TELL YOU WHAT HAPPENED! THIS FUCKING BASTARD HAS BEEN COMING INTO MY ROOM FOR THIS WHOLE WEEK AT NIGHT JUST TO HAVE SEX WITH HIS WHORE! AND HE HAD THE NERVE TO TELL ME TO SHUP UP!" She began to shake violently at the end of her little rant, and Lake immediately went to clam her down before she lost control. He wrapped his arms around her and started to murmur soothing sounds. Taking the platter out of her hands, he held her until her body went limp. She then started sobbing into him. Lake glared at Jacob.

Sophia, ever the one who couldn't keep nasty insults from spewing randomly, stated, "Suck it up Renesme, Jacob doesn't love you anymore." She then whispered to Jacob, "Why does she have such a hooker name?" I believe she was trying to keep quiet, but everyone heard it due to our supersensitive hearing, except maybe Emily. But she was smart. All our glaring probably had enough intensity to melt the sun.

"IT's a mixture of my two grandmothers' names." I said boredly, tossing the clock up and down. She froze. "I'm half-vampire." I stated condensingly.

"And half clingly, parent dependent, virginal whore ." She threw back.

"You. Little. Bitch." I screamed. I threw the clock at her. It hit her back, and shattered. Pieces of plastic and solar panel dug into her back as she shrieked.

"First off, _bitch_." I said menacingly, "Jacob was mine first. I don't want him anymore, of course, but you have no right to call me clingy. I don't want a worthless piece of shit like him. Second,-"

"Remove yourself." Ordered Jacob. "You won't stay here."

"I don't follow orders, Fido."

"Besides," stated Leah from the inside of Lake's shirt, "it's _my_ room."

Jacob snorted, then scooped up Sophia up and carried her gingerly, telling her, "Shhh…its alright. I'll always be here for you." I smirked, remembering when Jacob had once told me that.

"Don't worry, Sophia," I said snidely, "Fido'll take care of you. Up until he finds his next slag."

I strolled out of the room, downstairs, to the kitchen table. The real reason I had wished to see Leah was for privacy and to execute a plan that I had made while shopping. I took out my stationary and a pen from my bag. I decided to write my first letter to the Cullens in general.

In my letter, I explained that I couldn't stay as long as Jacob was there. I wrote that while I did love about 66% of them, being forced to do things was intolerated by me. Finally, I told them that they were **not** to follow or try to find me. By the time they did receive this letter, I probably wouldn't be able to be found. My plan was rash-yet-simple: run. Run like hell and then jump off a cliff and die in a hole. Maybe visit Zafrina or Kate in the process. Ironic, yes, and I wasn't even sure I could die. If all failed, then I would try some other very stupid things.

"Emily?" I asked "Leah? Do you two have a second?" The two women came over curiously, while everyone else but Sam, Seth, and Lake left. The three men stood by the door.

"I'm leaving," I said quietly. "I wanted to say goodbye. It's just me."

"But…why, Renesme?" asked Emily.

"It's because of Jacob, isn't it? I'm going to kill that bastard!"

"Sort of. My parents are forcing me to marry him."

"WHAT!" screamed Leah. Sam, Seth, and Lake all hurried over.

"Renesme has to marry Jacob." Emily stated. Sam frowned.

"That's against Quielte Laws."

"Not if my parents are convinced that I'm his mate and Sophia is a fabrication. So I'm solving my own problems and leaving."

"Please stay, Renesme. Or at least leave some contact info!"

"I'll contact you Lean. Could I use your car to the airport?"

She sighed, but nodded. "I'll drive you. Where are you planning to go?"

"Um…I don't know yet. Maybe Alaska?"

"Alaska?"

"The Denalis live there. Old family friends."

"Ah."

"I'll probably just move from place to place for a while, until I get some definite idea of a permanent residence. That or die in a hole."

"Please don't die." Said Seth. "Then Leah'll make our lives miserable. Again." Leah threw him a dirty look.

I sighed."I'm really, really sorry. Maybe I'll come and visit one day. But then again, I might not. I should leave now." Leah sighed resigning. She grabbed her keys to her Maserati and pulled on my hand. I handed Emily the letter on my way out.

"Give this to the Cullens directly if they ask about me. Thanks, Emily. It was great knowing you."

"Same, Renesme." We hugged, then I said goodbye to the men in the room. I walked out to my car. Picking through the bags, I chose only the things I had to have (or believed I had to have) and placed them inside my Louis Vuitton Suitcase. I threw my cell phone and credit cards - all except one- onto the side compartment. I climbed into the passenger seat of Leah's blue Maserati as she revved up the engine and I rode away from the life as I formerly knew it.


	3. Chapter 2: Going Rogue

**A/N- Yes, yes. I know it's been like, half a year. But if you're still wanting to read this, I applaud you. I honestly don't have an excuse for being this late.**

**As usual, I don't own Twilight, or I would have written the story like this.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Going Rogue<strong>

The ride to the airport was met with a stony silence. It's just a hunch, but I think Leah was mad at me.

"Leah," I sighed. "Can you please hear me out?"

She glanced at the clock. "You have five minutes."

"Simple." I said. "What would you do if you didn't get to marry Lake? What if you'd have to marry some guy you don't care about? What would you do?"

"I'd elope." She stated immediately, then frowned when I raised an eyebrow knowingly.

"Fine. You have a point, Renesme."

"I always have a point. When have you ever seen me do something pointless?"

She tried not to laugh, but failed miserably. We ended up in a fit of giggles-the kind where you really laugh at nothing in particular.

By the time I sobered up, we were nearing the drop-off section of Forks International Airport. I always thought that an international airport in a place like Forks was amusing. Now, I found it very helpful. I heard a sniffle next to me.

Turning, I found Leah, quietly crying.

"Oh, Leah," I said. "please don't cry. If you cry, it'll ruin your eyes for your date with Lake tonight."

She gave me an odd look. "How did you know about THAT?"

I gave her a guilty look. "I sync-ed our phones when you weren't looking and everything you add in your calendar shows up in mine and vise-versa."

"Is that how I ended up with 'wrestle Uncle Emmett when mother and father are busy having "fun" in the forest' on my calendar a couple days ago?" I nodded.

By this time, we had neared the drop-off, and Leah was in such hysterics that she was shaking so hard, she couldn't grip the wheel. It struck me on how much she actually liked me as a friend to be this upset over how I was leaving.

"Relax, Leah. We'll see each other again…one day."

"Promise?"

"I promise." It was good that Emmett had taught me how to lie. Leah nodded.

"Want me to stay until your flight?"

"No…I'm going to book several tickets, and I'm not sure when I'll be going." She nodded resigning, got out, and hugged me as I picked up my suitcase.

"Bye, bloodsucker," she said. "If you ever want to visit, you know where to find me."

"Alright, dog. I'll see you then." She got back into her car, then drove off. I sighed, then pulled my suitcase behind me slowly.

Renesme looked at the flights scheduled through her darkened Prada sunglasses. She knew getting a flight on demand probably wasn't easy. She could manage, though. She looked at the credit card she had brought. It had no limit, by some incredible means, probably invented by some person for people who were shopaholics like her. Where could she go? Anywhere, but she thought about places that were likely for her to go. Mostly, places with more people of her kind. She was also very adventurous, so she could go to the ridiculous places, too. She had to be careful about her moves. She knew Alice probably could see them.

When she was born, Alice couldn't see anything to do with her – because she was a hybrid and Alice has never been or isn't a hybrid like she was. But she had also inherited the opposites of her parent's powers. With practice over the years, she had also been able to master bits of her mom's power. She could block her thoughts out from her father, and she could also be seen by Alice – though the scene that Alice saw was usually filtered. Her actual person could not be seen. That was never a problem, as usually because most times, you could guess where she was in the picture. To prevent Alice from seeing through her decoy tickets ruse, she decided to not actually make a final decision about where she wanted to go.

It was odd how many places that she actually hadn't been. Considering the fact that her second-favorite hobby was traveling, it surprised her. Now that she thought about it, she had only been in North America, Australia, and parts of Asia. She knew she would book some decoy tickets, but the problem was deciding what she actually wanted to go. Should she actually go visit the Denalis? She did like visiting Garrett and Kate.

She took out a piece of paper and started listing places that she'd like to see one day. Seoul, Rio, Rome, Venice, Paris, London, Turin, Shanghai, Beijing, Tokyo, Madrid, Istanbul, Ushuaia, Egypt, and Innsbruck all appeared on her list. More and more appeared, until she ended up with over 25 of them on her list. She looked at the back of her credit card. It had a 4.4 million dollar limit, and she had never used it before. She decided to book seven economy tickets to Turin, Innsbruck, Tokyo, Ushuaia, Rio, and Alaska after looking at the available flight departure times. Six decoys and all seven flights left within 10 minutes of each other. She smiled. Even if they thought of tracking her credit card, they wouldn't be able to get to her in time. Now, what was she going to do with the two hours before then?

Bella sighed happily. The pieces of her odd happy ending were finally coming together. Her baby was to get married off to her best friend. As odd as that sounded, she believed that Renesme and Jacob were happy and would be happy once they straightened out all the little kinks in their relationship. They were mates, after all. Destined to be with each other. Just like she and Edward were destined to be with each other. She smiled happily at the thought of her husband. She lifted her shield so Edward could see her thoughts. In a flash, he was there, pulling her onto his lap on the couch. He nuzzled her neck.

"Hello love." He whispered huskily, trailing kisses down her neck. She moaned, tilting her head back to give him better access. Even after 18 years, she still couldn't believe the effect he had on her. Her hands trailed over to his shirt collar, and started to undo the shirt buttons just as he latched his mouth onto her collarbone and started to suck - hard.

The front door opened, and Emmett barged in, took note of their positions, laughed, then turned back around and shouted:

"Hey guys! Bella and Edward are gettin' it ON!" Alice appeared behind Emmett, clucking in disproval.

"Emmett, I told you not to go in and you go in anyway." Emmett grinned, unabashed.

"Well, we all knew they were going to go do that. They've been sneaking around, trying to sneak a few extra rounds whenever Nessie's not around. Of course, she's not stupid. She knows that there was a reason you two sent her off to her senior year for the third time on a row. She's not going to be too pleased that you're sending her off for a fourth year."

"Especially now that you're marrying her off." By now, Esme and Rose had come in and the remaining male members that had boycotted the shopping trip had come down and into the living room. Edward shrugged, buttoning his shirt. Bella took that time to look around the room for her daughter, wondering why she hadn't protested by now at "behavior that is not appropriate to show to your daughter" scenes.

"Where's Nessie?"

"She went over to Leah's house."

"WHAT?!"

"Edward, what's wrong with our daughter wanting a break and visiting her friends every once in a while?"

"First off, she didn't ask us for permission."

"She asked us," Alice chimed in, "And she's a legal adult, Edward. You need to see that. She's going to be more and more independent."

Edward ran a hand through his hair. "I know, but it's kind of hard sometimes. Sometimes I look at her and still see the little week-old girl playing dress up and dancing. It's hard moving away from that. And no Rose, it's not what you think." Questioning gazes.

"You're trying to push her away, aren't you? Try to get her to fully grow up so you'll be free of the parenting burden."

Edward growled. "You ARE NOT her mother, Rose. And I am a good parent to her. As neither of her parents, you have no say in whether or not she should do things. it is up to us to decide."

"I may not be her mother, but I still care for her nonetheless. As for being a good parent, you _were_. Up until her eighth or ninth birthday. After she just about finished middle school, you stopped caring as much as you did."

"Really? Give me one good example."

"One example? You want one example? How about her eleventh birthday, when she dropped hints about wanting a dog for about two whole weeks, and then you gave her the fall collection of Louis Vuitton. Edward, she cried for half an hour."

"It's not a crime to give her something she wants! And I doubt she cried that long. She barely ever cries."

"It wasn't what she wanted! She could order any of those things anytime she wanted! And yes, she cried. I attempted to make her feel better by telling her Jacob was a dog, but she didn't really buy it. Something about you never would have let Jacob sleep at the foot of her bed. But honestly, even Emmett figured out alone that she wanted a dog – and, no offense honey, he's the slowest one of all of us.

And how about the time when she decided to go on a date with some Rory kid two years ago and he ended up only wanting to date her because he had a bet that he could get into her pants within two weeks, then where were y-"

"WHAT?" Edward shouted, getting up. "Where is this punk? I'll kill him."

"Too late." Rosalie said coolly. "We already took care of him. He's moved away somewhere far, far away. But that's not the point. Actually, even if it was, you're a couple of years late in terms of caring for her. Obviously, you didn't even look into Jacob's mind or attempted to look into Nessie's to see that she was telling the truth. What were you doing this morning while she was pleading her case?"

"It was perfectly possible for Nessie to lie in her thoughts. She just needed to truly believe it was the truth. You know this, Rose."

"And it never occurred to you that maybe Nessie was telling the truth and that Jacob was lying?" Rose shot back. "Maybe, maybe, Nessie isn't Jacob's mate anymore."

"What do you mean? She was always so attached to her. You're going to need concrete evidence, Rose." Rose groaned.

"Someone, back me up! Carlisle! Tell Edward and Bella what we have all known for about two weeks now, and what we all thought might happen to Nessie back when she was born." Everyone's attention immediately snapped to Carlisle.

"Do you remember, Edward, what we thought might happen around these few years because she was half vampire?"

"That her body might stop aging…"

"Exactly, Edward! Now you get it!"

"So her body stopped changing...entirely?"

"Yes! It was just like what I went through!"

"Rose, dear…"

"Emmett, don't 'Rose, dear' me! Edward needs to see his mistake and correct it before his daughter either runs off or we have a huge pack of angry wolves!"

"Wait…what was Edward's mistake?" Bella cautiously spoke in an even tone. Carlisle chose to answer.

"Because Renesme's aging stopped entirely, Renesme's body became frozen, just as a vampire's is. However, she can still cry, eat, blush, and do many other things that we can. However, she lost many of her human abilities, such as growing. The main point that she lost was her ability to bear children."

"And how is this a mistake?"

"Bella," Alice supplied, as Rose was still seething, "If you recall from the Quileute legends, the mate of the werewolf was their 'soul mate', but was mainly chosen because they could bear children for the werewolf and continue the 'legacy' for the sons of the werewolf. That was why Leah was so bitter about not being Sam's mate, especially after she phased for the first time."

"But doesn't Leah have a mate? Pool, was that his name?"

"Lake. That was because Leah hasn't phased in almost a year, so her body has started to change again." Suddenly, Alice's eyes glazed over, and she entered a vision. Jasper handed her a sketch pad and a pencil, then everyone watched as she sketched a picture of a piece of paper with a list of places.

"What is this? And to whom does it pertain to?"Jasper and Alice shared a look.

"Nessie."

"How? She's a hybrid, so you shouldn't be able to see her future."

"Because she's 'frozen' now, she's able to see pieces of Nessie's future. Nessie also seems to be able to block her mind effectively like Bella can, but she has to concentrate on doing it. It's really odd, but we have almost no one to compare her too. Hybrids are very rare."

"Why would Nessie be writing a list of places she wants to visit?"

"Maybe she's thinking of running away." Emmett joked. Suddenly, it sunk in.

"She's running away…" Bella whispered.

The silence in the air had never seemed so loud.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>AN- So, what did you think? Like it? Hate it? Wanting to grab a coffee and re-read it?(I know you probably won't, but still. Nice to think that you do.) Tell me! :)**


End file.
